Blog użytkownika:Dangerous Alien/Historia bitew powietrznych ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Jest to historia bitew powietrznych w których uczestniczyłem ja i Gregor. Wszystkie hisotrie są na prawdziwych faktach, a w tle pojawiają się smoki, a wkrótce wiele więcej ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Zbieżność nicków/imion/nazwich jest przypadkowa. Blog pisany wraz z Gregorem. Bitwa nr.1 Lecieliśmy Lancasterem na Norwegię, towarzyszył nam Alien w swoim Tempeście (no i Szczerbatek). Postanowiliśmy lecieć w chmurach, by nikt nas nie zauważył. Dzielny towarzysz Alien zauważając wrogi samolot rzucił się do ataku (no a Szczerbatek miał wszystko w *****), strącając go. Po jakiś czasie jednak chmury się skonczyły... Po długim czasie lotu, rozwaliliśmy port w ogniu obrony (a Szczerbatek ani rusz), a silnikowi nr.4 padła chłodnica. Pan majster drugi pilot Andrzej na polecenie pilota głównego Gregora poszedł naprawić silnik. Zamiast tego zrobił z niego czajnik na herbatę, więc też było zarąbiście. Wtem zobaczylismy od lewej 5 wrogich samolotów. Alien rzucił się dzielnie w stado niemieckich samolotów, lecz niestety strąciły go (a Szczerbatek znowu nic). Pilot Gregor z miejsca powiedział do dowódcy: - O ***** *********** do Angli! Ignorujac rozkazy walki o Norwegie, Gregor rzucił się w ucieczkę... Jednak Hansy ścibskie są i Lancastera dogoniły. Janusz otworzył dzielnie ogien z 4x 7 do wrogiego BF i foczki. Wtem Edward odwazny wspomógł go swoimi dwoma karabinami, walka była zacięta. Jednak Edward dostał z działek kalibru 30mm, no i już przestał strzelać. W ogóle to on ręce stracił. Jednak Janusz jak to Janusz dzielnie walczył o życie! Niestety... Wrogi ogień silniejszy i liczniejszy. Padły stery i ogon... No i wpadliśmy w korkociag. Dalej był juz tylko wybuch, a Szczerbatek później uciekł na wyspę Berk i zaczęło się HTTYD ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). ''- Z pamiętnika Gregora Pisać będę dalej i to znacznie ciekawiej, o ile nikt nie usunie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Bitwa nr.2 Rok 1945 - Ścibskie ruski zaatakowały aliantów po przejęciu Berlina. Dowódca *** kazał startować z lotniska. Jako że sytuacja nagła ruszyłem swoim Lancesterem, wraz z eskortą Tempesta! Skład naszej niepowtarzalnej załogi #Pilot Gregor. #Pilot Andrzej #Strzelec przedni Rekinado #Strzelec ogonowy Lolita - wypadła tuż po starcie, nie ma co opisywać #Strzelec górny Ichi Jak tylko wystartowaliśmy, zmieniliśmy kurs w lewo, by okrążyć wroga i dolecieć bezpiecznie do celu. Wtem jakiś hui Tempestem przeleciał przed nami - czyli Alien. Po niedługim czasie lotu wyłonił się Ła-9 samolot z 1947 roku a mamy 1945. Trochę mną to wstrząsneło, ale na całe szczęście i my mieliśmy tempesta wyprzedzającego rocznik! Pilotował go Mariusz Hui Taran znany z czołówek z wszystkim co lata np: Foczki, bf, bombowce, praki, dowódca, plotki, czołgi - inaczej Dangerous Alien. Nasz dzielny towarzysz rzucił się na Ła-9, którą sterował Samukais Goering Wasilij. Wymanewrował Ła, walka była zacięta, zrobił kanapkę i posmarował ją masłem, ruszył do walki w czasie której udało się wymanewrować Samukasia Wasilijego który zszedł po jednej celnej salwie, po czym mogliśmy lecieć dalej. Byliśmy nad wioską cywili, bomby leciały ale... Bombardiej Janusz zaspał. Nie spadły wszystkie bomby i Powiedziałem wtem: - To nieakceptowalne! Wziąłem stery w swoje recę I zanurkowałem bombowcem! Wioska cywili zniszczona, a Berlin ocalony. W tym samym czasie nasz nieoceniony Tempest, znisczył kolejnego Ła pomagając drużynie. Wtem zaatakował go Jak pilotowany przez radzieckiego asa Johinka Janin-koza. Ale nasz Alien zachował głowe na karku i wytrzymał pod ogromnym ogniem aż do przylotu Szczerbatka! Szczerbatek użył super niecelnego i liczebnego jak to w serialu ognia! No i zmusił Johnika Janin-koza do poddania się. PS: Dziękujemy za eskorte Mariuszu Huiutaranie! '- Z pamiętnika Gregora''' Bitwa nr.3 - Bitwa z czerwonym asem. Sycylia - Złe niemce, decydująca bitwa pomiędzmy siłami aliantów i siłami niemieckimi. Załoga po alarmie od razu ruszyła do Lacestera, prócz Lolity którą porwał Konan. Dowódca znowu kazał nam startować z lotniska. Po raz kolejny towarzyszył nam Alien w swoim Tempeście. Jako iż sytuacja dla bombowca była niebezpieczna, postanowiliśmy lecieć naokoło! Niestety jednak klucz bombowców przed nami został zniszczony co do jednego wiec obraliśmy inny kierunek. Nagle wśród chmur w oddali zauważyłem sylwetkę samolotu, okazało się że był to czerwony niczym joknik me262 prowadzony przez Jankę von Baron! Janka von Baron za sterami jaskółki widzać łatwą zdobycz ruszyła! Jednak niestrudzona załoga Lancastera dzielnie stawiała opór! W akcie odwagi wysłalismy wiadomość! - MAMO POMOCY ;=; Wtem z niebios nadleciał Alien za sterami Tempesta, a załoga Lancestera odetchnęła z ulgą. Janinka von Baron jak tylko zobaczyła Szczerbatka w tle dostała ataku padaczki i wyłączyła silniki. Korzystając z okazji nasz Tempest otwiera ogień, uszkadzając jaskółce silniki! Janka katapultuje się tracąc cały honor, bo woli uciec niż podjąc walki z równym! W tym czasie na lotnisku odbywał się piknik "Konkurs na fan art". Nie mogąc wytrzymać ilości kalki postanowiłem zrzucić cały ładunek w samo centrum problemu. Po wysadzeniu ogromnej liczby ludności cywilnej zawróciłem do bazy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach